


The one good thing in my life

by Tearsforthefallen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Badass Lucy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I want Jiya as my friend, Post-Episode: s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), Sorry Not Sorry, Wyatt gets put in his place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: Living with Wyatt was not the fairytale Lucy thought it would be. When the team is called in again, things don't go as planned. Now she must navigate a whole new life while protecing hers.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Noah & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. We hurt the people we love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No More Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653607) by [BattleshipGarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleshipGarcy/pseuds/BattleshipGarcy). 



> This fanfic has been stuck in my head for sooooo long. But I finally got it out and I'm already working on chapter 2.  
> A couple months ago I read a fanfic by BattleshipGarcy (No more monsters) and it gave me this idea.  
> This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the rest because I just wanted to get it out.  
> I hope you enjoy my first work ;).

Pain shoots through Lucy’s face as the back of her husband’s hand connects with the side of her face. Wyatt is so red that he can rival a ripe tomato.

“You said you go rid of that damn journal,” he yells, his voice getting louder by the second. Lucy shrinks back. She’s never seen him this mad. “Why were you reading it? Is this because of Flynn?” 

He spits out the man’s name as if it were poison. “You were reading that damn entry weren’t you? Answer me!” 

He pushes her against the wall and places his hand on her neck. Lucy panics and shoves her knee in between his legs. 

He grunts and lets go but only to backhand her again. “You bitch. You’re going to pay for that,” he growls. 

Lucy hears one of her daughters coming down the stairs. She watches as Flynn rounds the corner, her fleece trailing behind her. She stops as she looks at her parents. Her eyes go wide when she sees the swelling on her mother's face.

“Sweety, go back to bed honey. The grownups are talking.” Lucy keeps her voice calm as she tries to persuade her eldest to go back up. Tears prick in her eyes but she blinks them back for her daughter’s sake.

“Daddy, why are you hurting mommy?” Flynn’s voice quivers when she looks at her father. Wyatt, who only just noticed his daughter, turns and glares at her.

“Ahh, the little brat is up. Why don’t you go and get the other brat?” It’s not a question.

Lucy faintly shakes her head no when Flynn looks at her. Flynn and Amy both know what to do when their father gets like this. Flynn runs up the stairs to get the phone and hide with Amy. 

Wyatt returns his attention to his wife. “You didn’t answer my question.” His voice is almost animalistic. 

“No,” she says, keeping eye contact. 

“Liar,” he yells as he hits her again. She groans quietly and she lets her head hang in submission. “Heh, you always were one to give up easily. It’s no wonder you ended up with me. You practically threw yourself at my feet,” he smirks as he lifts her chin up. 

She has to keep herself from gagging at the smell of cheap alcohol on his breath. He’s wasted. 

He presses himself up against her and kisses her nek. She does nothing to push him away. She learned that it’s best to be submissive in this crooked relation. 

His hands roam up and down her body and it take all her willpower not to shudder at the feeling. Lips trail over her jawline and down her neck toward the nape of her neck. The cold of the wall seeps through her blouse as Wyatt pushes her against it.

Before it can escalate, there’s a knock on the down. “SFPD, open up.” The voice is muffled by the door but Lucy knows it’s John on the other side. It always is. Wyatt knows who it is as well. He grins at her and makes his way towards the door. He opens it slowly and calmly.

“Sorry to disturb you but we got a call for a disturbance at this address. And a call for domestic violence,” John says as he eyes Lucy, still up against the wall, unable to move.

“Surely there’s been a mistake.” Wyatt’s voice is laced with false shock and concern. “You sure it was this house?”

“I am. And since this is not the first call, we’re going to have to bring you in.” John’s words send real shock over Wyatt’s face.

Lucy allows herself a small smirk. This is the first time in their 2 year relationship that he will have to go to the precinct. Serves you right. She thinks. 

As Wyatt is escorted to the patrol car, Lucy runs upstairs and grabs a dufflebag. She stuffs a couple shirts, some pants and a few other things into it. 

After her bag is packed, Lucy goes to Flynn and Amy’s room with a second duffel. There she packs clothing for her daughters. She puts the duffel into the hallway and walks towards the closet. 

She knocks the secret code and the door slides open, revealing two small bodies. Flynn launches herself at her mother and hugs her tight. Lucy winces when Flynn rubs her head against her cheek. It’s still pretty swollen. 

She take Amy’s hand and leads them out to the car. She buckles them in and returns to the house to retrieve the bags. A few minutes later, they’re on the road heading towards an old friend.


	2. The night we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. This chapter has fluff. Lucy is trying to forget what happend at her house earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments.  
> They make my day :))

_This is it. I’m done. Never again._ Those thoughts keep swimming through Lucy’s head during the three hour car ride to Jiya and Rufus’ house. The villa sits on a slight ridge looking out on the city.

The car slowes, as Lucy approaches the gate. The stones from the driveway crunches as she slows to a stop. The window rolls down and she leans out of the car so she can reach the keypad.

What was the code again? 5….9…..8….4….and eughhh. Lucy pushes her hands through her hair as she tries to recall the last number of her code. 59842. That’s it. The keys make a high-pitched noise as she pushes them in. The glides open and Lucy drives though and up the rest of the driveway.

The door of the house opens, revealing a petite figure. Golden light shines into the black night. “Lucy?” The voice is questioning as if the speaker doesn’t know what to say. Lucy leans into the back and gently wakes her girls up.

“Where are we, mama?” Amy’s voice is thick with sleep. “We’re at autie Jiya’s.” That wakes them up. “Auntie Jiya, Auntie Jiya,” they chant forgetting all about what happened earlier. Lucy’s sighs wishing she was as carefree as her children.

Finding the strength to move, she gets out of the car and opens the back door. Jiya is still standing on the porch as she is attacked with hugs. she bends down and laughs. “How are my two favorite children doing?” she says in a funny voice.

Lucy watches them for a minute but tears her gaze away to get the bags from the trunk. Her face is swollen. She can feel it. And no amount of concealer will hide it. She sighs again.

She closes the trunk and the car doors Amy and Flynn left open and takes the bags in her hands. As she steps onto the porch, Jiya wraps her arms around Lucy. Lucy flinches. The last person to do that was...No. Don’t think about him. Lucy hesitantly returns the hug.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Jiya’s voice is soft. Her breath warm against Lucy’s neck. Her arms around her, comforting and safe. It’s then that Lucy lets herself fall apart. Sobs make her body shake as she lets the tears she’s been holding flow freely.

Jiya slowly guides her inside and into the living room. “Hey,hey. Sit down. Deep breaths,” Jiya says in a hushed tone. “Breathe in. Breathe out. Shhh. It’s okay.” Jiya tries her best to comfort her. But it just makes the sobs worse.

After a few minutes, Lucy feels not only Jiya but also two other people wrapped in a hug.

Amy and Flynn have their heads resting on Lucy’s back, as they try to ease a pain they don’t understand. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity for Lucy.

She calms down enough to take note of her surroundings. Christmas lights are strung up and a huge christmas tree sits in the living room. Apart from that, the house is fairly simple. Nothing to fancy. Picture frames cover almost every surface. It takes Lucy a minute to realize there was someone missing.

“Where’s Rufus?” She asks.

Jiya eyes her warily and hesitates before answering. “He’s still working. There was a problem at the company so he had to stay late. Again.” There’s a hint of frustration in her voice which makes Lucy think that this isn’t the first or second time.

“May we use the guest room?” I know it’s unexpected but I have nowhere else to go.” Lucy is exhausted. Mentally and physically. All she wants to do is sit on the couch with a bottle of wine or vodka. She’s not picky.

“Sure. It’s not at all a problem. Remember what I told you? You’re always welcome, even if it’s at 3:00 am.” Jiya smiles, trying to lighten the mood. Lucy returns the smile, but fails when it’s more of a grimace.

“Thank you,” is all she can get out without going into another “episode”, as Wyatt calls it. Jiya takes one of the bags and leads the way to the spare room. The girls trail behind their mother. One holding a pant leg, the other holding Lucy’s free hand. Although they’re excited to see their aunt, they’re tired from the day’s events. Jiya leaves the room to give them some privacy.

Lucy helps Flynn and Amy change into their pj’s and get ready for bed.

“Mama, will you tell us a story?” Flynn asks with her best rendition of puppy eyes.

“Of course, sweetheart. About what?”

Amy answers before her sister. “Story about uncle Flynn,” she says. Lucy smiles. She should’ve seen that one coming. Stories about Garcia are only if it’s just them. For obvious reasons.

“Okay. Let me think.” She feigns thinking because she already knows which story she’s going to tell. The story of how they met. It might not be the best story but it’s one of her favorites. It’s a new story for them. Lucy takes a deep breath and she starts, weaving a tale almost forgotten. “The night I met your uncle, was in all a normal night when it started.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiya smiles softly as she listens to the tale Lucy is telling. She got the meager details when Rufus got back but this is told in a different point of view. And it’s told in a way that suggests that there was something else. Of course Jiya wasn’t blind when she was living in the bunker. You didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out. She knew there was something there but not that it went that far back.

“The ship was engulfed in flames. Luckily no one got hurt. I was running. Looking for your father and uncle Rufus. That’s when I saw him. He stood there watching me. He was wearing a black turtleneck with a brown leather jacket. His hair fell slightly onto his face. He definitely fit the part.” Jiya chuckles. Everybody knew Lucy had an impressive memory but she didn’t know it was this good.

“He told me that we needed to talk. He showed me this book.” Jiya hears her unzip a pocket of one of the duffels. She smiles when she hears the girls gasp. Lucy must be showing them the journal. She thought Wyatt had gotten rid of it. Since it talked about Lucy and Flynn’s relationship. And everyone knew how jealous Wyatt was of the dead man.

She leaves her hiding spot by the door and walks into the kitchen. She pours two glasses of wine. Lucy will want one after that story.

About ten minutes later she hears the door open and softly close. Jiya looks up and beckons Lucy over. She hands her the very full glass. “Thought you might need one,’ she says.

Lucy scoffs. “You have no idea.”


	3. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt wakes up in a cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 102 views. I never thought I would get this many people. haha
> 
> So this is another short one. It's in Wyatt's POV. I'm not trying to make him a good guy. Trust me. 
> 
> I'm already working on the next chapter ;))
> 
> Comment what you want to see in the future (cause I'm kinda winging it right now)  
> Enjoy

The rays of sun that shine through the narrow windows of the SFPD, don’t reach the holding cells. It’s designed that way. Why? A cruel joke perhaps? In the shadows of the far cell, a figure stirs and sits up. 

Wyatt’s head throbs. He has no idea how he ended up in a cell. Actually, he has no memory of yesterday evening. The last thing he remembers is sitting at a bar contemplating his life. Drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Not that he has many. His life is pretty good. He has an awesome, smart, beautiful wife and two adorable children. His job at Homeland security pays well and he doesn’t have to go overseas. He is also somewhat friends with his boss. 

Does he miss his old life? Yes and no. He misses his first wife, even though she tried to kill the team multiple times. He does not miss living with Flynn in that hoke of bunker. He misses the action. The smell of gunpowder. The adrenaline. He doesn’t miss Lucy standing up for that arrogant ass she called a friend. 

The jangle of keys brings him out of his musings. The lock clicks and the door swings open. 

“Goodmorning Wyatt. Did you finally sober up?” John Gesner is a burly man. Suited to be a cop. He served with Wyatt in the war. Wyatt saved his life and he saved Wyatt’s. After Wyatt stopped living at the bunker, he tracked down his old army buddy. They caught up and have been drinking buddies ever since. John was his best man at his wedding. He was there when Flynn and Amy were born.

“Why am I here?” Wyatt’s throat is parched and his tongue feels swollen. 

“Well, I didn’t expect you to remember much. You had an enormous amount of alcohol in your blood,” John says, more to himself than to anyone else. 

“Why am I here?” Wyatt repeats. He is slowly getting annoyed. He wants to know why the hell he woke up in a holding cell.

“Last night around 1:00 we got a call about domestic abuse. The callers gave us your address,” John states. His tone is strict, like what you would if you went to the principal's office for bad behavior. 

Wyatt is shocked. He would never do anything to hurt Lucy. Not intentionally. “There must be…,” “No don’t. We already went through this yesterday.” Wyatt’s question gets cut off by John, who is now losing his patience. 

Last night, he got called away from his anniversary dinner to haul his drunk friend’s ass off. His wife was less than amused. 

“There’s someone here for you.” He turns and motions with his hand. 

“Is it Lucy?” Wyatt asks hopefully.

The figure that joins them is not Lucy. It’s much worse. He comes face to face with a very, very disappointed and angry agent Denise Cristopher. 

“Seriously Wyatt? Domestic abuse? Please tell me that I heard that wrong.” Her voice is full of loathing. She can’t believe he would raise his hand against Lucy. Sweet, quite Lucy. Who never would hurt anyone let alone raise her voice. She is beyond disappointed. At first she didn’t believe it when she got a call from the San Francisco police last night. And then a couple hours later, she got a call from Jiya, saying that Lucy was at her house and that she was bruised. 

Angry is too much of a nice word to describe what Denise is feeling right now. If she didn’t need Wyatt’s help, she would probably slap him. 

“Get up. We’re leaving. I’ve already signed the release forms.” She turns and walks away, not checking to see if Wyatt is even following. She hears footsteps behind her and she knows he’s following. 

Once she’s standing next to her car, she looks behind her. Wyatt is watching her like he doesn’t know what to think.

“I got a call from Rufus yesterday. Someone has jumped.”

Wyatt's eyes go wide. “Jump as in through time?”

“Yes. The mothership jumped to december 13, 1939,” she says.

“We’ve got to get everyone back together.” Wyatt tries to keep his excitement at bay but fails. The war is not done yet. 

He climbs into the car and shuts the door. The car drives away from the precinct. What Wyatt would think to be a fun mission would turn out to be his worst nightmare.


	4. Hurts like hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucy wakes up, shaken, from a dream it's up to Flynn to comfort her. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. I don't know if I can ever say it enough. That's how much it means to me.  
> Thank you for sticking with the story. This is the last "boring" chapter. Next chapter is action packed.  
> I promise.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The room is small. So small. Lucy stares at her hands. They’re caked with blood that’s not hers. “If this is about Wyatt -,”

“I don’t give a damn about Wyatt.” The voice is so familiar it hurts. “That’s not why I’m here.” She looks up and into his eyes. His hazel eyes convey a vulnerability that she’s never seen before. There’s something else there as well. 

“Why are you here?” Lucy internally cringes.

“I -” Wyatt chooses that moment to barge in. He always had the best timing. His eyes narrow when he spots my hands. Flynn is holding them. Flynn rises from the spot where he was kneeling. 

“I found Rufus and Jiya,” Wyatt says, still eyeing us warily. He almost seems jealous. Flynn walks out the door and as he does Lucy feels something pull her back. Everything goes black.

She opens her eyes to a scene she knows all too well. Emma is on the ground with a gun trained to her head. A gun that she’s holding. Emma pleads for her life but her finger still pulls the trigger. It’s empty. Next thing she knows, Emma’s hands are around her throat.

She can barely breath. At that moment she decides not to fight it. She stops struggling and is ready to die. Maybe she’ll see her sister and her step-father. Her vision starts to black when she hears someone calling her name. It sounds so far away. Gun shots ring out and the crushing weight of the hands lift. No. Emma cannot get away. The figure reaches her but she grabs the gun at his hip. She can barely see anything. She shoots anyway. It’s better than not doing anything at all. When the clip runs out, she collapses. Her soul feels shredded.

Arms wrap around her and lift her slightly off the ground. “Shhhhh. She’s gone. She’s gone.” His accent is thicker. He gently rocks her back and forth as she cries. She feels the comforting weight on her forehead. “Everything is gonna be alright. We’ll get through this. Together.” His warm breath brushes her face. His lips are inches away from hers. She wants to kiss him. God, she wants it so much. She tries but she just doesn’t have the strength. The world goes dark once again. 

Lucy jolts awake. She’s on the couch with a fluffy white blanket draped over her. It’s 5:00 in the morning. 

She’s not in Chinatown.

That thought alone is enough to make her break down again. It hurts like hell. She wishes he was here. Just his presence would be enough. He would love Flynn and Amy. Her breath shakes as she tries to compose herself. Her whole body misses him. She wraps the blanket tightly around her shoulders. She shakes as she makes a cup of tea and a pot of coffee. 

Her and Jiya are early risers. It was like that in the bunker as well. Most nights it was her, Jiya and Flynn sitting at the coffee table in the morning when nobody else was awake. Nobody knew it and they bonded in those moments of peace. When Rufus died, Jiya needed to be alone so she stopped coming. Lucy and Flynn grew closer than ever. When Flynn sacrificed himself, Lucy was alone at that coffee table. She’s been alone ever since. 

Lucy splashes cold water on her face. She learned that trick when she was young. It gets rid of traces so it looks like you haven’t been crying. As she drys her face off, she hears the floorboards upstairs creak. Somebody’s awake and judging by the amount of creaking it’s one of her girls. Footsteps on the steps echo throughout the house. 

Two tiny arms wrap around Lucy’s waist. She looks down at Flynn. “Hey honey, why aren’t you asleep? It’s still pretty early,” she asks.

“I couldn’t sleep. Amy took the whole blanket.” Lucy laughs at that. It reminds her of her sister. When they used to go camping with Dad, Amy would hog the blanket at night. Her daughter even likes to use the same strawberry shampoo. 

“It’s not funny. I was really cold,” Flynn complains. Lucy takes Flynn in her arms and puts her on the countertop. She gets out another glass and opens the fridge. Ah, Jiya still has the good chocolate milk. She pours her daughter a big glass of chocolate milk and hands it to her. She puts a spoonful of sugar into her tea and stirs. The hot steam takes her back to her dream. 

These dreams have been relentless for almost 5 years now but last night had been the most vivid in a long time. It felt like an omen of some sort. 

Flynn finishes her chocolate milk with a happy sigh. Lucy smiles at her little treasure. Flynn has a brown milk mustache and a grin that could make the sun envious. She’s sipping her tea when Flynn asks something. “Why does Dad hurt you?” Lucy nearly chokes on her tea. 

“Why do you ask?” she cautiously replies. 

“Well, the other day Amber’s dad came with her mom and they were all gross. It was different than you and dad.” Flynn’s face scrunches when she thinks about her friend. 

“I don’t know sweetheart.” was all Lucy could get out. It wasn’t a complete lie. Vaughn never picked up the girls with her. Thank god for small miracles. During the day he’s a normal, loving husband. The man she married. But at night he gets terribly drunk and very jealous. No wonder Jessica left him. She would too if she could. If she was strong enough to. But everytime he says he’ll change and she falls for it Like the sucker she is. Yeah, sure he changes but a few weeks later he’ll get wasted and he’ll change right back. 

“I love you, mama,” Flynn says as she opens her arms and gives her mom another big hug. Flynn always knows when Lucy needs comfort. That’s one more reason Flynn reminds Lucy of well, Flynn. They stay like that for a while just hugging. 

The buzzer goes off for the front gate. Who in the right mind would ring the bell at 5:30 in the morning? Lucy thinks. She goes to the monitor anyway. She presses the eye icon and a black SUV pops up. 

“Who’s there?” she asks.

“Hello miss, I’m agent Beran with Homeland security. May I come in?”


	5. Close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt get sent back to december 13,1939. The battle of the river plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. Almost 200 views. WOW.
> 
> Here's the action chapter that was promised. 
> 
> I'm already halfway done with the next chapter.
> 
> So enjoy ;)

The bunker is as lifeless and cold as it was 5 years ago. They had turned their backs on this place. A place where misery and grief were etched into the walls. They were never to come back. Naturally, there were good moments also. Fleeting as they were.

Lucy stares down the hall at the closed doors. Her and Jiya’s old room. Wyatt and Rufus’. Flynn’s. She starts walking towards her door but somehow ends up in front of Flynn’s. The cold metal scraps against the floor as it opens. 

The room is exactly how he left it. Books neatly arranged on the makeshift bookshelf. A couple are on the bed and the desk. His clothes, some neatly folded, others strewn everywhere like he had off somewhere. Everything has a layer of dust on it. Nobody has been in here for 5 years. 

When they left, Lucy couldn’t bring herself to move anything. It looked as if he could walk in right now. With that signature grin on his face and some coffee in his hands. He would joke about how dirty it was and smile. God, she missed his smile. Lucy tried her best to stop it but tears crept into her eyes. She had to leave before she started crying. She quietly shuts the door. 

“Lucy? Is that you?” The voice makes her stop dead in her tracks. A chill goes down her spine as fear takes over. “Oh thank god. Agent Christopher wouldn’t let me come get you.” Footsteps echo through the almost empty hallway. She flinches as he places a hand on her shoulder and turns her. “Lucy, is something wrong?” He sounds genuinely concerned but she knows better.

“No. Nothing’s wrong,” she replies, keeping her voice as steady as she can. 

“Luce, You know you can tell me anything right?” After hearing his pet name for her, she can’t take it anymore. She snaps.

“Oh, you want to know the problem? Is that it?” Her voice is mocking. “You’re the problem, Wyatt.” His eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to say something but he doesn’t get the chance. 

“For 5 years, 5 years, I’ve kept it up. Being your perfect, little trophy wife. Well, I’m done. You’ve hurt me, Wyatt. Fiscally -,” she points to her face. At the bruises. “And emotionally. I’m a totally different person now than I was when we got married. You say you’re gonna change. And you do. But you change right back when it suits you. I’m tired. So, so tired. And scared. So just leave me and my daughters the hell alone.” A weight lifts off her chest as she vents her frustration. 

“This is about Flynn isn’t it? You’re still in love with him.”

“No, Wyatt. It was never about him. It was always about me, you and this fucked up relationship.” She’s furious. How dare he? She pushes his hand off her. “Leave. Me. Alone.”

And with that she turns and leaves a shocked Wyatt behind. 

Lucy rounds the corner at the end of the hall and gets attacked by Jiya and her daughters. She is being squeezed so tightly that she can barely breathe. She hits Jiya’s arm and she lets go. There’s an awkward silence. 

“So…. how much did you hear?”

“It was hard not to hear anything, you were so loud,” Jiya replies. After another second of silence, Jiya grabs Lucy’s hand and starts pulling her towards the breakroom. “Come on, we’ve got to get dressed. 1939, here we come.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy stands up after being hunched over for a couple minutes. She wipes her mouth off with the corner of her sleeve. Ah, the pleasures of time travel. She thinks. 

The Lifeboat is hidden under a grove of trees. Even though it’s almost winter, it’s pleasant near Buenos Aires. 

“How late is it?” Lucy asks. 

“It’s about 7:30. why?” Rufus asks. 

“Okay, so if Rittenhouse is here, they’re most likely after Captain Hans Landorff.” 

“And that is?” Wyatt interrupts.

Lucy completely ignores him and continues: “In 3 days time, Landorff will shoot himself in his hotelroom in Buenos Aires. Rittenhouse probably wants him for his secrets and such.”

“So all we have to do is find this Hans guy and make sure he dies? Piece of cake.” Rufus says as he walks off to find some clothing. Wyatt shrugs and follows. Lucy takes one last look at the Lifeboat and steps into the forest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is definitely not a piece of cake,” Rufus yells as he ducks behind a tree for cover. Wyatt peers around the tree he’s hiding behind and shoots. Two of their chasers go down. 

Rittenhouse had found them not 10 minutes after they had located Landorff. It had all gone downhill from there. They were almost at the Lifeboat but between there and where they were hiding, there was a massive clearing. Lucy is pretty sure they’d get shot before they made it halfway.

“Wyatt, give me your backup gun.” He looks at her as if she’d said she wanted to dance the polka. “No, Lucy. Just no.” “Give me the damn gun.” Before he can retort or do anything, she lunges at him and grabs the gun. She slides behind a fallen tree.

“Lucy, give it back. You don’t know how -” Wyatt’s cut off when Lucy fires off a couple of rounds and 4 guuys go down. She ducks behind the tree once again. Wyatt just stares at her, not knowing what to say.

”What?” She asks, feeling his gaze on her.

“How… what… how do you know how to do that?” She smirks at him. Adrenaline is coursing through her veins. She doesn’t have time or want to deal with the previous awkwardness between them. 

“You don’t seriously think I went on those missions unprepared, did you? As I already told you, I’m not the girl you married.” She glances over the trunk and locates 4 more goons. 

Before he died, Flynn had given her a crash course on aiming and firing a gun. It was the only time she was allowed out. He did make her promise to only use a gun if it was absolutely necessary. Now was that time. She had to protect her chosen family. Even Wyatt. 

She empties her clip and one more goon goes down with a bullet to the leg. Wyatt takes down two more. The last one is smart enough to turn and run. He’ll be stuck here for the rest of his life. 

All three of them let out a sigh of relief. Lucy smiles. They made it out alive; They’d live to see another day. She was always afraid that the next trip would be their last. She still is but she doesn’t let it show. They silently make their way back to the Lifeboat. just in case someone follows them. 

Rufus climbs in first and starts the machine up. Wyatt gives Lucy a sad half-smile. 

“Ladies first.” He motions with his hand. As Lucy climbs up, there’s a crash in the shrubs behind them. She turns around to find the last Rittenhouse member training a gun on her.2 gunshots ring out into the night. A sharp pain in her gut tells her that she’s been shot. She falls. She doesn’t feel the ground. 

“Lucy!”

She brings her hand down to her stomach. When she touches it, another sharp pain shoots her body. Everything hurts. Her hand is bloody as she pulls it back. Her breathing is shallow. She’s vaguely aware of someone beside her. Everything is blurry. She can’t feel her legs or her arms. She’s losing consciousness fast. “Wyatt. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” is all she can get out before the world goes black.


	6. If you leave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team make it back to the present but Lucy is in critical condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I swear this chapter was supposed to have fluff in it. But the characters just write themselves.  
> I was going to make Wyatt antone but now I really don't like him anymore so ...
> 
> Thanks for all the support. It helps me with my writers block :)
> 
> Anyway enjoy :)

“Wyatt. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Her voice is so weak Wyatt can barely hear it.

“No no no. Don’t leave me. You’re gonna be okay.” He lifts her and puts her in her chair. He buckles her so that his shirt stops the bleeding. There’s so much blood. The jump is a blur and when the door opens he jumps out of his seat and starts to unbuckel Lucy. As he carries Lucy’s unmoving body down the stairs, Agent Cristopher runs up to them.

“What the hell happened?”

“She needs medical attention. NOW!” he yells. He can’t lose Lucy too. He just can’t. Jiya walks in with a glass of water. The glass shatters as Jiya runs over to her friend's side.

Agent Christopher is on her phone calling the nearest medical team as she hands Wyatt the first aid kit. He rips it open and starts taking Lucy’s dress off.

“Woh woh. Shouldn’t we put her on a bed or something that’s not the cold, dirty floor?” Jiya asks. He nods and he and Jiya lift her body and move it to the couch.

“Get me towels. Lots of them. And some water,” he orders. He’s all business on the outside but on the inside he’s a complete mess. He’s panicking. She’s so cold. And grey. He feels around for a pulse. He can barely feel it. Jiya runs back with some towels and water in a bowl. He grabs a towel and dabs it in the water. He starts cleaning the wound as best he can.

The only response he gets is a every so often groan from Lucy. He’ll take any sign she’s alive. 5 towels in, the wound is clean but still bleeding. He doesn’t know if the bullet punched any organs. That medical team better get her soon.

As soon as he thinks that, a small group of medics rush into the breakroom. They spot their patient and usher Wyatt and Jiya away. Wyatt is reluctant. He wants to stay and make sure she’s safe. But for once his brain wins over his impulses. He turns and walks away. He goes to his room. Once he’s on his bed, he lets panic take over. The worst possible scenarios goes through his head. His back is against the wall and his knees are against his chest. He lets the tears flow freely. He can’t lose her. He can’t. She’s his light in the darkness.

He doesn’t know what happened last night but he knows that he loves her. He would do anything to make it up. He just wants her to be happy. His thoughts go back to their fight. Sure, they’ve fought before. But not like that. That was so much more than just a fight. Although Wyatt isn’t sure what it was, he knows he’s going to find a way to make it better.

After an hour or so, his body can’t handle anymore and he slips into a fitful sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The colour of the walls matches her dress. She stares at the man she thought to be the villain._

_“We keep playing this game. Nobody wins, nobody loses. People keep dying. What’s the body count so far? And for what?”_

_“Now’s the time you tell me what a monster I am.” His voice is gravely and full of emotion. He’s standing so close now, she can touch him. She can smell his cologne. It’s so achingly familiar. All she wants to do is hug him. But she has no control over her body._

_“I don’t think you’re a monster.” He raises his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting that. “I used to. Now I just think you’re sad. And you’re lonely. I think you’re a broken person.” She watches his face as it’s the only thing she can do. He opens his mouth to say something but she can’t hear him. Everything goes blurry._

Her eyes open. She’s back at the bunker. Everything hurts. She tries to sit up but a sharp stabbing pain makes her lie back down.

“Good evening, sleepy.” Lucy turns her head. Jiya sits lazily on the chair next to her bed. “I thought you would never wake up.” She smiles at Lucy.

“How long have I been out?” she asks.

“Almost 3 days. You gave us all quite the scare. We weren’t sure you would make it.” She sighs. “You better not do that ever again or I will personally kill you,” she says.

“Where are Flynn and Amy?”

“Huh?” Jiya arches her eyebrows. “Flynn died 5 years ago and Amy disappeared a year before that. Are you okay?” When she says that, Lucy feels as if she’s going to be sick.

“Where are my children?” The look on Jiya’s face tells her all that she needs to know. She can’t take it anymore. First her sister,then her mother, then Flynn and now her daughters. Her two little angels. She falls apart then and there. She doesn’t care about the pain from her wound. She doesn’t care that she might reopen it. She just wants the people she loves back.

She feels Jiya hugging her but instead of comforting her, it just makes it worse. The wound in her heart rips open. A wound that she, for years, carefully stitched up. Slowly filling the void that was left. Now all her hard work was all for nothing. And the one person who could maybe help her stitch it back up, is still lost. She has no one.

A soft knock on the door makes her look up. Wyatt’s eyes are puffy and red. He’s been crying. Great. The one person she really doesn’t want to talk to. But he’s the only person she can talk to about all this.

When he sees she’s awake, he sighs in relief. He makes his way towards the bed. Carefully, so that he doesn't jostle the wound, he sits on the end of the bed. Jiya leaves the room, giving them some much needed alone time.

Wyatt doesn’t say anything, thank god. He just sits there. Waiting.

“Wyatt, I… I’m so sorry. I should have told you about the second journal. That wasn’t fair to you.” Tears stream down her face once more. She can’t control it anymore. She’s a mess.

“No,no Lucy. You don’t have to be sorry for anything. Yeah sure it hurt but it wasn’t as if you were reading the Titanic entry.” The guilt Lucy feels is overwhelming. Because she was reading the exact entry when he found her. It was always that entry. That and the one where she talks about their life together. Her and Garcia. White picket fence and all. “Were you?” Wyatt asks, no not so certain.

Lucy can’t look at him and it’s confirmation enough.

“Seriously? Really Lucy? We’ve been married for almost 5 years. Are you telling me that you never loved me?” Wyatt’s face is scrunched up in disgust. She shrinks back. She knows what’s coming. “I can’t believe you let me think that. We have children-”

“Had,” Lucy cuts Wyatt off. “We had children, Wyatt. They’re gone.” It hurts like hell to admit it but she has to, some time right. The sooner the better.

She knows he’s been drinking. She doesn’t have to smell his breath to know. He always acts like this when he’s drunk.

“We had children, Lucy. Next thing you’re gonna say is that they aren’t mine,” He snarls. He can’t believe it. “You know I thought you were going to die. I prayed. I wanted you to survive. Now I’m not so sure.” And with that he jerks off the bed and stomps out of the room. The door slams with a loud bang behind him.

She jumps when it does. She hangs her head. She’s ashamed and angry at herself. She couldn’t keep her children safe. She couldn’t just keep going like her mother had taught her. She can’t even talk to Wyatt without making things a hundred times worse. She can’t even protect herself for fucks sake.

She’s a failure. She’s weak. Useless. Just a pretty face. And she’s totally alone. She’s lost everything. Again.

As she shifts on the bed, finding a more comfortable position, the clank of a glass bottle is loud in the silent room. _Ah, perfect. Just what I need._ She thinks. She blindly grabs shit until her hand closes around the cool neck of the bottle. Nothing better than to numb the pain with some vodka. She takes a swig from the bottle and smirks as the liquid burns it’s way down her throat.

“Wow, what a dick.”

Lucy spins around and almost drops the bottle.

“You.”


	7. And nothing stays the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets a visit she wasn't expecting. Lucy and Connor bond and she learns what the changes are in the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm goning to say this up front. I may not be posting as often anymore. My sister is in the hospital and the first week of scholl is coming up so it's going to be hectik. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Anyway here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It will contain some mentions of Garcy. It's working it's way there. If you have any questions you can find me on tumbler or you can post in the comments.
> 
> The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. ;)

The pain is suddenly gone. Lucy’s mouth opens and closes a couple times but no words come out. 

“I can’t believe you let him treat you like that. I would’ve punched him by now.” He watches her intently. Like a hunter stalking their prey. He tilts his head and his brow furrows in confusion. “Are you giving me the silent treatment now hm?” One word escapes Lucy’s lips. His name. 

“Garcia?” 

“The one and only.” He smirks at her. As always his smile lights up the room. His eyes gleam with amusement. “Hey, that’s the first time you’ve called me by my first name.” 

“No. It’s not possible. You can’t be here.” 

“And why is that, draga?” The endearment brings her back to reality.

“”Because you’re dead. I saw the report. They found your body in 2012,” she says softly. This isn’t real. It has to be a hallucination. She’s not drunk enough so it has to be either the pain or the pain meds. There’s no other explanation. 

“Oh yes. That is rather unfortunate. But you don’t care so I guess I don’t.” He gives off an air of nonchalance as he shrugs. 

“That’s not true. I do care. I care more about you than anyone else. I… I l-,” She can’t get the rest of her declaration out before she’s cut off by Flynn. 

“What? You ‘love’ me?” He scoffs. “If you really loved you wouldn’t have let me die. You would at least have thought about saving me. But you didn’t. You turned your back on me. Just so you could have your perfect happy life. Guess it didn’t turn out the way you wanted, did it?” His eyes dig into her soul. “I’m still dead and you’re to blame.” His words shred the remaining pieces of her heart. She shakes her head profusely. Those beautiful hazel eyes are now devoid of all softness. Those eyes belong to the man she met in the sea of fire. “You left me. It’s your fault. All of it. I hope you know that.”A shadow passes over his face and he turns his back to her. 

“No.” It comes out a whisper. It’s as loud as she can get without breaking again. She closes her eyes.

In and out. Her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm. She looks through half closed eyes. The place where Flynn was just standing is now vacant. He’s is gone.

She can feel the loss. Like a puzzle with a piece missing. She needs to get out of here. Consequences be damned. Pains seers through her body as she pusses herself up into a sitting position. Her head is pounding together with her heart. The pain is unbearable but Lucy swings her legs off the bed anyway. 

Once she’s on her feet, she puts a foot forward. She hisses. I can do this. After a couple agony-filled steps, she stops in front of the door. Her warm hand touches the cold metal. Metal grinds against stone, when the door sides open. Lucy sucks in a deep breath and starts walking. It takes a couple minutes to get from her room to the end of the hallway. Agent Cristopher would definitely berate here for being out of bed and walking around. 

The hall is deathly silent. It must be early in the morning. She shuffles towards the kitchen, hoping to make herself a cup of tea and get back to her room before anyone noticed. 

“You shouldn’t be up.”

Saying that it scared Lucy is an understatement. “Geezes, Connor. Don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me.” A small apologetic smile creeps up on his face. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” They stand there in silence for a few seconds before Connor realizes he’s holding two cup in his hand. “Oh right. Here.” He hands her a steaming mug. “I heard you shuffling about.” He smiles. 

She gratefully accepts the hot drink and Connor helps her to the couch. After they’re settled, Lucy sips her drink. Apple cinnamon tea with a little bit of sugar. Her favorite when she was stressed. “Thanks. How did you know?” she asks. She doesn’t know Connor very well. Sure they drank together a few times but it was either in silence or in group. 

“We, well this timelines Lucy and me, were pretty good friends. We bonded after San Antonio and have only gotten closer. After Flynn died, you would wake up screaming. You came out here and made yourself that drink. You wanted to talk to someone but there was almost no one you could talk to. You didn’t trust Wyatt. Rufus and Jiya wouldn’t understand. And not to agent Cristopher for obvious reasons. So you came to me. We talked a lot those nights.” He pauses to take a sip of his coffee. “What I’m trying to say is that you can tell me anything,” he says.

“I remember San Antonio. Me and Flynn joked with and about you. Everyone was so happy that night.” She gives him a sad smile as she recalls the bittersweet memory. That night she had felt truly happy. “What did we bond over?” she asks. She’s curious. A few ideas come to mind but she gets rid of them. 

Connor sips his coffee before he answers. “We bonded over a couple of things. History for one. That we both killed people. We couldn’t talk to Wyatt or Flynn about it because well, they killed on a daily basis. Your first kill is always hard. Those are the two biggest reasons,” he states. 

For some strange reason, she feels comfortable sitting there with Connor. She somehow knows he’s safe to talk to. 

“How did he die? Flynn, I mean.”

“When you went on a mission in 1815, you were taken hostage by Rittenhouse. Flynn and Wyatt rescued you but Flynn got shot. He got home but died of an infection a couple days later.” He looks away. His voice quivers. Lucy decides to change the subject. 

“Are Wyatt and I together in this timeline?” She has to know. 

“No. You and Flynn were in a committed relationship when he died. You never moved on,” he says with a sympathetic look. “You decided to keep fighting until Rittenhouse was completely eradicated. For him. That fight continues to this day,” he explains, getting a hold of his emotions. 

It’s silent again as Connor gives Lucy time to process what he told her. 

After a while of silence and the occasional sip of coffee, Connor has a question he needs an answer to. “According to Jiya and Rufus, you had kids. Does that mean that we beat them in your timeline?”

“Yes. Emma was hit by a bullet in North Korea. She’s dead,” she confirmed. She might be dead tired and on pain meds, but she doesn’t miss the confusion painted on Connor’s face. “What?” she asks.

“Well, we never went to North Korea and there was never anyone named Emma.”

Who’s in charge?” Lucy is very confused. Sure, she expected some changes in the timeline but not this big.

He looks at her. “You sure you want to know?” He wants to know for sure. She nods so he answers her question: 

““Your ex-fiancee. Noah Massena.”


	8. The one we left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets some shocking news. The time team is sent to 1916 Belgium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha finally.....
> 
> I'm so happy this chapter is done. There is a change in time. It jumps ahead a few weeks. 
> 
> Translations are at the end. It may not be war time Flemish but it's what we learn.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“You sure it’s Noah? The super sweet, Noah?” She couldn't believe it. Another person in her life has been sucked in this war.

“He’s different, yes, but he has everyone in an iron grip. They fear him.” Connor shudders but continues. “I’ve never met him but Jiya has. You can ask her if you want more details.” He finishes his coffee and holds out his hand. Lucy drinks the last of her sweet drink and hands her mug over.

“Thank you,” she mouths.

Connor sets the two mugs in the sink. “Are you hungry? If you are, I could make something.”

She smiles at his attempt to cheer her up. “No, thank you. I’m good.” she replies. She turns and hisses as the movement stretches the wound. It’s a pain in the ass. As Lucy goes to stand, the alarm goes off. She hears the slamming of doors followed by hurried footsteps. Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya come running in. Rufus goes straight to the computer.

“They jumped to August 28 1963, Washington. Is that what I think it is?” Rufus asks.

“If you think it’s the day Martin Luther King Jr. gave his speech, than yes you’re correct.”

Wyatt turns around, only just noticing her sitting on the couch. “What are you doing here? The doctors said you needed to stay in bed so you wouldn’t open your wound.”

Lucy huffss in annoyance. “I wasn’t awake then to hear it . I needed someone to talk to,” she explains curtly. He didn’t need her to tell him what she was doing.

“You should get going. If Rittenhouse changes anything, it will have a huge effect on the world as we know it.,” she addresses the rest of the group.

She watches as Rufus, Jiya and Wyatt get ready for the mission.

Not long after the alarm went off, signaling the mothership had jumped, The lifeboat jumps into the past. Leaving her and Connor alone in the cold bunker.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later

A thunderstorm rolls in from the sea. It’s merciless. Rain and wind buffet the abandoned warehouse. It’s freezing inside. A lone figure stands in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back. The storm outside is insignificant compared to what's going on in his head. His black hair is messy. His beard unkempt. He hasn’t slept well in the last 6 years and it’s visible. His once friendly and bright eyes are now dark with anger and hatred. His thirst for revenge can’t be quenched. He will stop at nothing to get back the thing he loved most. The love of his life.

Another figure joins him. “Sir, we’re ready when you are. Where are we going this time?”

He grins at the question. “1916. I’m coming for you Lucy. We’ll be reunited again,” he says to no one in particular. He turns to face his team. “We shall reign victorious!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunker

The hot water feels like heaven to her sore muscles. She massages her scalp. Now that Lucy is completely healed, Denise and Jiya have been training her daily. It’s grueling and hard but it’s worth the pain. She’s faster, stronger. She can hold her own in a fight now. Lucy turns the shower off and grabs a towel. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She looks exhausted.

There’s a soft knock on the door. “Wait just a minute,” she yells, hastily pulling on some sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. “Come in.” The door opens revealing Jiya.

“Hey. You okay?” she asks. “You seemed kinda out of it this morning during training.”

Before she has time to think of an excuse, the alarm blares to life. They rush into the breakroom.

“When?” The age-old question hangs in the air.

“December 30, 1916.” Great. World War 1. Again.

“Where?” Jiya asks.

“It looks like Ghent, Belgium,” Rufus answers immediately.

They turn to Lucy, who doesn’t know why the hell Rittenhouse would want to go to German occupied Belgium. “Nothing happened that day in Belgium. Rasputin was killed but that was in Russia,” she says slowly.

“I guess we’ll be winging it again,” Wyatt says as he strides in as if he owes the place. Lucy is confused.

“Again?”

“Yeah. Without our favorite historian, we’re pretty much in the dark.”

She ignores the blatantly obvious flirt. “Let’s go,” says stiffly, as she walks away. She wanders to her room and grabs her gun and her two knives that were hidden under the bed. The gun goes around her hip and the knives disappear into her boots. She sighs. She’s joining the fight once again. She’s now a part of the fighting and killing again. Again. That word keeps coming up. She shakes her head. Lucy has to be in tip top condition for this mission. She turns her back on her room and walks down the corridor towards another bloody adventure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghent, Belgium. 1916.

Yep. It still smelled as bad as it did when Lucy was here with her mother. Her clothes were plain and simple. Typical wartime stuff. They smelled of sweat and dirt but it was better than nothing.

They walk down the empty streets of Ghent. Here and there a German soldier would be patrolling but as long as they stayed well away from the Gravensteen or any other monument, it should be okay. Night has fallen, cloaking the back alleyways in an inky blackness. Perfect for cover. They’re hidden in one until they have a sturdy plan.

“Where do you think the sleeper will be?” Wyatt asks, looking around the corner every five seconds. Checking if there is danger.

“Will you please stop doing that? And like I said at the bunker, I have no idea. I could be anyone. A soldier, a civilian,... The options are endless,” Lucy hisses back, already thoroughly annoyed with the soldier. “My European history is a little rusty. But I only really studied France and England. I don’t have a clue about Belgian history.”

There’s the sound of footsteps approaching. Wyatt pushes Lucy and Rufus behind him. She rolls her eyes. Like he’s the only one who can defend himself.

“What hebben we hier?” The voice is low and gravely. “Een vreemde vrouw en twee mannen.”

Lucy has no idea what they're saying. It's dutch most likely. Anger flares in Lucy’s stomach when Wyatt answers. “We’re looking for information.”

An older man steps out of the shadows. Three younger men follow in his wake. “Hé, baas. Helena zei dat we moesten uitkijken voor drie Amerikanen. We moeten ze meenemen.” The elder nods, giving his approval. A high pitched whistle and then silence.

Before they know it they’re surrounded. There’s a dull smack and Wyatt collapses. The youngest member grabs his arms and swings the unconscious man over his shoulder.

The sensation of cold metal goes through Lucy. _Shit. Okay, concentrate. You’ve trained for this._

Lucy spins and her fist connects with an unsuspecting face. As he stumbles back, she grabs his arm and pulls him forward. Her knee connects with his stomach. The but of a gun hits the side of her head and all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What hebben we hier?" --> "What do we have here?"
> 
> "Een vreemde vrouw en twee mannen." --> An unknown woman and two men.
> 
> "Hé baas. Helena zei dat we moesten uitkijken voor drie Amerikanen. We moeten ze meenemen." --> Hey boss. Helena said that we needed to watch out for three Americans. We need to take them with.


	9. Memories of a time forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt finds himself in a unknown cell. Lucy wakes up in a room she doesn't recongnize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Triumphantly) Haha..... Finally.
> 
> I'm sorry if it took a while. It felt like ages for me.  
> The first week of school was brutal. But I still found time to write so yeah...  
> Thank you for all the reads and support. As a starting writer I didn't expect to get as many hits as I did. 
> 
> So anyway  
> Enjoy some unseen Garcy moments;)

_“Almost. Spread your legs just a little bit more and hold your arms higher.” His smile was like balm to her heart._

_“How do you make everything sound sexual?” she asks, grinning at him. The moon stood proud in the sky, surrounded by stars. Beautiful._

_His puzzled look makes her laugh. “I don’t make everything sound sexual,” he mutters under his breath._

_Lucy follows his instructions. Three gunshots ring out. One of the boards goes down while another gets grazed. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”_

_“You better watch out, Flynn. Soon I’ll be as good or even better than you.” It doesn’t seem as dark when she smiles. Being here, with him… It’s different. It feels right._

_“Oh will you now?” He comes up behind her. “I guess I’ll just have to stop training you,” he whispers in her ear. It distracts her enough and he grabs the gun._

_‘Hay. Give that back.”_

_Four gunshots. The four remaining boards fall down with a cloud of dust. He turns back to her. “You still have a ways to go though.” He sticks his tongue out._

_“You ass.”_

_“I may be an ass, but I’m a lovable one.” He winks at her._

_He starts walking away. She grabs her jacket and chases after the retreating form._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time is non-existent in the freezing cell. Wyatt’s head and heart pound together. A dim light reaches the door of his cell. He’s in some kind of prison or dungeon.

He has no idea what happend or where Rufus or Lucy are. That’s his main priority. Locate the rest of his team. Then he can formulate an escape plan. Maybe bash a few heads together.

“Wyatt? Lucy? Is somebody there?” Rufus’ voice reverberates through the empty corridor.

“Rufus? Is that you?”

“Oh thank god you’re alright.” Wyatt hears the relief in his friend's voice. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m good. Wait. What happened? Where’s Lucy?” The last time Wyatt saw her, they were surrounded and unarmed. The twisting in his gut won’t stop.

Lucy’s headstrong. Stubborn. She won’t give up easily. If they lay even a finger on her….

“They took her.” Rufus’ answer is short but has an ominous tone to it.

“What do you mean they took her?”

“They dragged her away. Somewhere else. I don’t know where.”

Wyatt is full on panicking. They took her. They took her and I don’t know where. They might….stop. No. She’s not Jess. She’s not Jess.

Wyatt huddles up against the wall. There’s not much he can do right now.

No. She’s not. She’s going to be okay.

And with a final thought he slips into an empty sleep.

She’s not Jess.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It’s quiet. But not too quiet. His gentle breathing almost puts her to sleep. Almost._

_She can’t sleep. Not with him so close to her. She’s curled up against his stomach. A long arm, draped over her, holds her flush against him. He comforts her even in sleep. Now more than ever. With Rufus gone the bunker feels cold and desolate. Empty. Lucy hasn’t seen Jiya for days._

_She watches as his face twitches. He’s dreaming. She studies him for a while. Memorising his face. His features. Everything._

_He smells like cinnamon and apples. Like fall. She loves the way he smells. It hits her like a train. She loves the way he smells but not only that. She loves the way he talks and the way he looks at her as if she’s the most important thing in the universe._

_She loves him._

_It’s the only thing she’s truly certain of right now._

_She decides, right there, right then, that she’s going to confess. Tell him everything. It doesn’t matter if he feels differently. She’ll make him listen if she has to. But not right now. Tomorrow. She’ll do it tomorrow._

_With that thought she snuggles further against him and falls into a peaceful sleep._

Little did she know that tomorrow would never come.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sheets of the cozy bed crinkle.

Wait, what?

Lucy’s eyes fly open. Her head throbs but she’s had worse. The room is a milky white colour with golden trimmings. It’s fully furnished. But not with 1910’s furniture.

The last thing she remembers is being knocked out in an alleyway in 1916. She shouldn’t be here.

But where was she?

She sits up only to find that her hands and feet are bound by rope. Luckily, the knots around her wrists aren’t too hard to untie. After a few minutes of fumbling , her hands are free. The bindings around her feet are another story. Even working with her hands, it takes a while before the rope loosens. Lucy kicks the ropes off the bed. Angry red marks encircle her ankles and wrists.

Sunlight shines through a big bay window, painting the room in a golden light. It doesn’t reach the bed though.

Her muscles are stiff and she longs for the golden warmth on her skin. She swings her legs off the side of the bed. She eyes the room warily.

She still has no idea where, who and when. If those people were working with Rittenhouse, she could be anywhere. Anytime. She needs to find Wyatt and Rufus. Not because she needs them but just to know they’re okay. Something catches her attention.

There’s a chair in a corner at the far end of the room. A deep navy blue dress is draped over it. A small envelope is perched next to it, leaning against a vase filled with yellow and blue flowers. It’s fancy cardstock. Lucy can see it from her spot on the bed. She pushes herself off and onto the floor.

The material of the fluffy carpet tickles her feet as it creeps in between her toes. Her steps are muffled as she walks over to the chair.

Her fingers graze over the fabric. It shines like water. Lucy grabs the envelope and opens it. A few sentences are scrawled on the paper. The handwriting is vaguely familiar. It’s on the tip of her tongue.

_My darling,_

_I’m truly sorry that I had to bind you. You were falling and muttering when you were passed out. I also apologise for the method that those men used. It was not my intention._

_You must have many questions. I shall answer them tonight at dinner._

_On the chair to your left, you will find a dress for this evening. Someone will come and check up on you. If you need anything just knock on the door. Don’t try and open it. It’s locked for your safety._

_Yours truly._

Lucy reads the letter again. And again. And again. She has no idea who could’ve written the letter. No one has ever called her darling. Well at least not in her original timeline.

Sha casts the letter aside and walks over to the door. Her stomach growls. She hasn’t eaten anything since before she left the bunker. Her hand stops just before it touches the dark wood. A beautiful sound echoes through the room as she knocks. Moments pass and nothing happens. Maybe the writer was toying with her.

A piece of paper slides under the door. One word is written.

What?

Lucy looks around. A pen or a pencil must be somewhere. She runs to the bed. There’s a nightstand next to it. She opens the drawers. Inside is everything she needs. A pencil, a notebook, toiletries and other necessities. She takes the pencil and grabs the piece of paper from off the floor. She quickly writes a list of demands and questions. She’s positive she won’t get a response but it’s worth a shot. She slides it back.

The light shifts on the other side of the door. The person is gone. Her hand rests on the handle. She pushes but as the letter said, it’s locked.

“Euhhhg.” She kicks the door, which only results in a sore foot. She turns on her heels to the room.

 _Might as well do something useful while I wait_. She thinks.

As Lucy tears the room apart, she doesn’t hear the door open and close. He stands there, not making a sound. A hint of a smile graces his face, giving him a pleasant look.

“Hello Lucy. It’s time we talked.”


	10. Dark eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus wonders about this situation. 
> 
> Lucy meets her kidnapper, but hte encounter is not what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.   
> I finally got out of my very bad writers block:)
> 
> It's slightly shorter but the next one will be longer. (I hope)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Rufus wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. It was bad, yes, but there had been worse places. Worse times. At least they got food and water. He even got an extra blanket when he asked for it. But that was what troubled him. 

Why attack and lock someone up, just to give them good treatment? Unless…. unless they were hostages. A chill creeps up his spine. That was definitely on the list of things he never wanted to be.

His mind goes to Lucy. Over the past few years, they had grown really close. Every so often, Lucy and the girls would stay the night at their place. Before the team got called back, the visits became more often and Lucy would show up distraught. Sometimes with bruises. Other times it was tears. 

It wasn’t as if Rufus didn’t know what happened in the Logan family house. Of course he knew. He wasn’t stupid. He just can’t see Wyatt doing those things. He had always been so caring and loving towards Lucy and whenever they went out, it was like a romance novel. 

He had never seen Wyatt break. Not even in the Alamo. Wyatt has always been the can-do soldier. Never wavering, putting his life on the line for them. 

That’s what makes listening to the himpers from the other side, so disheartening. Yeah, he was worried about Lucy but she was tough. She could handle herself. She was so strong. 

The last couple of weeks, it was one thing after another, but she never stopped working. He had yet to see her grieve. It wasn’t healthy but everyone had their own process. He just has to let her do her thing. 

The door to his cell opens and three people walk in, accompanied by five guards.   
“Get up.”

_______________________________________

It wasn’t the voice. No. Lucy had a suspicion about who took her. The voice wasn’t what made a chill creep up her spine. It wasn’t what made her gut twist and turn. It wasn’t what made her heart ache in longing. 

It was the words. And the order he placed them in. Familiar. Too familiar. They took her back to a time where she was just a historian. No big future. No Rittenhouse weight on her shoulders. A time where she thought she was appreciated. Where she thought her life had been mapped out. A time where she had a sister and a mother she loved. A time where she felt loved. 

She turns slowly on her heels. Staring back at her was Noah. But it’s not the Noah she remembers. His smile does not reach his eyes, leaving them cold and ruthless. His messy sticks up at every angle. 

“How are you doing?” he asks. At first she didn’t respond. But eventually she did. If experience taught her anything, it was that being honest was usually the safest bet. 

“I’m fine considering I've been kidnapped. “ She watches him cautiously. 

“Kidnapped? How preposterous. I saved you. You should be thanking me.”

“And why is that?” she asks, wondering. 

“Ha,you don’t know? That oaf you call a friend, he hurt you. Miss Christopher? She’s only been using you for her own personal gain. Your ‘team’, they don’t care about you. They never have. And don’t get me started on that abomination you told me you loved. 

“Don’t speak about him like that. How would you even know? You don’t know him or any of them for that matter. You haven’t worked with them. I trust my team with my life and I would gladly give it up if it could save them. You. Don’t. Know. Me.” She practically spits out the last words. 

“Oh, but there’s the problem. I did. I knew you like the back of my hand. That you loved breakfast in bed but hated waking up early. I knew you loved cinnamon in your coffee. And then, one day, it all changed. The love of my life disappeared and was replaced by some stranger.” Noah’s voice cracks.

“She took everything from me. So I vowed to do the same. “ His voice diminishes until it’s barely audible. “And now, after all my hard work, I get a second chance. To start anew. I know who you are, Lucy. Stop fighting it. It’ll only be more painful. For the both of us.” And with that he turns his back on her and leaves. 

Lucy stares at the closed door long after he leaves. She sinks to the floor, head in her hands. Because she knows exactly what she is. 

A monster.


	11. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still alive?  
> Spoiler alert. It's me.  
> I have not abandoned this fic. It's just everything kinda piled up, so I had to take a break. From everything.  
> But I'm back now and hopefully I will be able to post until my end of the year exams.
> 
> I love writing Noah. It gives me a lot of freedom to write the caracter that I've always wanted to write.  
> But anyways, I won't keep you.  
> Enjoy
> 
> Oh and thank you for the kudos and comments. They make this all the better.

Noah looks down at the book he’s holding. It’s filled to the brim with pictures of his old life. His life before Rittenhouse. 

Lucy laughs up at him and he stills. The glossy sheen of the pictures reflects the warm autumn sun. If he closes his eyes, he can smell the salt of the sea. That day is one he would always remember. It was that day he finally realized he loved her. Her laugh had drifted over to where he had been sitting on a beach towel. It made him smile and then it hit him. He always wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile. 

The scuffle of boots announces the presence before the voice.

“Sir, I’m sorry to disturb you but she’s moving again.”

________________________________

“Damn you, Wyatt. You good for nothing bastard.”

Lucy doesn’t know when she started pacing but it surprises her that she hasn’t gone through the floor by now. 

“You know what, to hell with him.” She stops short. “To hell with everyone. I don’t need to be saved. I’m not some incompetant babe who’s dependable on every half-capable guy that passes by. But how to get out of this place?” This may be the only time she was glad for her Rittenhouse training. She knows she wouldn’t miss anything. 

”I still don't know where I am, or when for that matter, but I’m about 3 or 4 stories up so the window’s a no go. The door is always locked so maybe if I got a bobby pin or something like that. That might be hard seeing as they're not just going to give me one. Ugggghh………. Being kidnapped sucks.” 

“Kidnapped? That’s quite extreme don’t you think. I would think of it as I brought you home. Don’t tell me you don’t recognize this place.” 

Noah looks like a completely different person. He’d shaved his face and had a haircut. Lucy drags her eyes to meet his. She had to admit, annoying as it was, that he looked handsome in his blue waistcoat. His eyes flit to the dress, still untouched on the bed. 

“I’ll need you to get dressed. There’s something I want to show you.” He takes a couple steps forward. Lucy straightened her back to look him right in the eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, seeing this. “Not a dress kind of gal? Well guess we’ll just have to work around that.”

“Why can’t I just wear this?” She gestures to her outfit. 

“Well 2 things. One, we’re not really in World War Two anymore. Two, we can’t have you looking like someone we picked off the streets. You do have an image to keep up, sweetheart.” His posture dripped sarcasm and confidence. 

“By we, you mean you. Right?” He doesn’t answer so she continues. “I’ll put the dress on, on one condition. You let me out of this room.” 

“What do I get in return?” The tension in the room is palpable. Lucy feels it in her bones. This is not going to go well. “Well?” He raises an eyebrow. “A deal can only be struck when there are two interested parties, you know.” 

It stays quiet, but even Lucy’s patiences wears thin at a certain point. “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing big. Rights.”

She eyes him sceptically. “To what exactly?” 

“Asking the right questions. Dear, your Carol is showing. Now, now. You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He adds when he sees Lucy take up a defencive stance. “But…”

“There’s always a but, isn’t there?” Lucy rolls her eyes, sick of this charade. She knows he’s hiding something. That carefree stance doesn’t come naturally. She would know.

He smiles, amused at her attempts to decipher him. Lucky for him, it’s not that easy. Otherwise he would’ve been dead. “Of course there is, Darling. You can’t run an empire as a people pleaser. What do I want the rights for? Well, that’s for me to know and you find out.” He boops her nose and flashes her a stunning grin that would’ve made a weaker girl weak at the knees. 

But Lucy has gone through too much to be fooled by a cheap mask. She can see right through him. Like she had to be able to with Wyatt. 

He inhales. “Do we have a deal? Or would you like to reconsider? ” He extends his hand and she shakes it. As she’s going to pull away, Noah’s grip tightens and he pulls her close enough to whisper in her ear. “You’ve just made a very dangerous deal, Lucy. I wonder how he would feel. Then again, he never was one to judge.” His breath against her ear sends a shiver down her spine. She stared in shock into his eyes. 

The grin on his face is almost predorital. He knows exactly what his words do and he enjoys it. 

He turns around when he’s in the doorway. “Oh and Lucy, dear? I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that dress.” And with that he leaves. Leaving Lucy alone. Again.

Lucy holds the dress out in front of her as if it’s covered in a gross substance. “Well I guess I don’t really have a choice do I?” she mumbles as she strips out of her dirty clothes. The dress is soft against skin and she can’t help but marvel at the craftsmanship. From a distance, it might look ordinary and plain but up close every inch of the fabric is covered in small moons and stars. 

She sighs, resigning to her fate. She’ll play his game till the end. He wants his Lucy? She’ll give her to him but he won’t like the person who comes after. 

Oh no he won’t like it at all. But that’s what you get when you make a deal with a memory. Lucy laughs mirthlessly. 

Oh this was going to be fun.


End file.
